Music
by Arai Mau
Summary: " " Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pengamen ? " Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan alat music aneh miliknya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu. 15 menit setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, kita berdua saling diam dan asyik dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Dan saat hendak pergi ke dapur, Ia mengatakan hal paling gila. " Kita ngamen yuk ! " "/AU/TaeKai as Twins


MUSIC

.

EXO © SM Entertaiment

SHINee © SM Entertaiment

Music © Arai Mau

Taemin & Kai © God, Their Family, and Themselves

.

.

.

" " Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pengamen ? " Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan alat music aneh miliknya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu.

15 menit setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, kita berdua saling diam dan asyik dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Dan saat hendak pergi ke dapur, Ia mengatakan hal paling gila.

" Kita ngamen yuk ! " "/AU/TaeKai as Twins

.

.

.

" Baiklah anak – anak, kami akan pergi ke rumah rekan kerja ayah kalian. Karena putri nya sedang melaksanakan pernikahan. Kami akan pulang sekitar pukul 4 sore, jangan pergi kemana – kemana. Tetap di rumah bersama bibi Seolim. "

Akhirnya, Ibu mengakhiri perkataan panjangnya tadi. Aku dan Jongin menghela nafas berat secara bersamaan serta mengangguk secara bersamaan pula.

Beliau mengusap – usap kepala kami dan bertepatan dengan itu, bibi Seolim datang dengan baju polkadot kuning – hijau noraknya. Tentu, dengan ayah di belakangnya.

" Ayo, jangan mengulur waktu lagi. Ini sudah jam 09.45 waktu kita untuk sampai kesana kurang 15 menit lagi. "

Itu dia ayah kami, bermuka tampan tapi sama seperti bibi Seolim ( maklum mereka kan kakak adik. ) Orangnya norak minta ampun. Bukti dari kenorakannya adalah Ia pernah terjebak di lift selama 10 menit, karena Ia tidak tahu harus memencet tombol lift yang mana jika ingin ke lantai 10 perusahaan tempat Ia bekerja.

Jadilah Ia berdiri tetap di dalam lift sambil menunggu seseorang yang tujuannya sama dengannya. Sungguh demi loker Davy Jones, Aku sangat malu jika mengingatnya.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, ayah tetap semangat saat menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu pada Aku, Jongin, dan Ibu. Ayah yang aneh.

Sekarang ini, kedua orang tua kami sudah pergi, " Kalian berdua, cepat masuk ke dalam ! kalian tidak boleh pergi apalagi kabur ! Jika kalian nekat, siap – siap saja bokong kalian bengkak. " Ujar bibi Seolim sambil mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya.

" Berarti kalau kau tidak tahu, tidak apa – apa keluar kan ? " Jawab Jongin sambil menaiki tangga ke kamar kami.

Aku terkikik pelan, kemudian Aku melempar lego – lego yang berserakan di lantai dan jackpot. Lego itu menyangkut di rambut keriting jadi – jadian miliknya. Setelah menyadari itu, Aku segera berlari menuju kamar sekaligus menyeret Jongin dari anak tangga ketiga dari atas.

CKLEK

" Bodoh, kenapa kau menyeretku seperti tadi hah ?! bagaimana kalau Aku jatuh ? lalu hidungku mendarat yang mendaratduluan ? kau mau Aku jadi kembaran voldemort ?! "

Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan, dan menarik keras rambut coklatnya, " Aku tadi mengerjainya, dan alasan ku melakukan ini adalah – " Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar, " – TAEMIN ! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU ANAK SILUMAN ! " Kemudian diikuti dengan bibi Seolim berlari ke arah kamar kami dengan gunting di tangannya.

BLAM

Jongin menutup pintu kamar dan langsung bersender di pintu, " Ohh.. Aku benar – benar lupa, kalau dulu Ia adalah mantan pegawai salon yang hobi bereksperimen. " Ucap Jongin sambil terengah – engah.

Aku melompat ke atas kasur dan tidur terlentang menghadap langit – langit, " Tidak heran, IQ mu kan hanya 101. "

" A – APAA.. MEMANGNYA KAU BERAPA HAH ! Lagipula IQ kan bisa berubah. Jangan terlalu bangga pendek. " Teriak Jongin dengan muka merah padam, tanda kalau Ia sedang merasa malu. Haha, kalau begini mukanyaa 11 : 12 dengan bawang merah busuk.

Aku menghela nafas berat, " Aku bosan. " Gumamku pelan. Kemudian Jongin merangkak mendekatiku di kasur dan mengambil alat music aneh miliknya.

" Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pengamen ? " Tanya Jongin sambil memainkan alat music aneh miliknya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu.

15 menit setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, kita berdua saling diam dan asyik dengan pikirannya masing – masing. Dan saat hendak pergi ke dapur, Ia mengatakan hal paling gila.

" Kita ngamen yuk ! "

Dan disinilah kami, di terminal yang panas dan pengap, mencoba bagaimana rasanya jadi pengamen. Perlu kau tahu, perjuangan kami untuk bisa keluar dari rumah mungkin setara dengan keluar dari palung mariana.

Kami berusaha kabur dari jendela, berlari di lorong dan mengecoh bibi, pura – pura baik dan menuruti nya, bahkan sampai kita membantu menyisir rambut keriting jadi – jadiannya itu tetap kita tidak bisa membujuk nya untuk mengizini kami keluar.

Tapi akhirnya kita bisa keluar, dengan mencampurkan 2 tablet obat tidur ke jus nya.

Dan voila, kami berhasil kabur.

" Hhh… Ini gila ! panas sekali.. " Erangku. Ku lirik Jongin sedang mengipas – ngipas mukanya, kemudian Aku mengambil uang receh yang sudah kami kumpulkan dan menghitungnya.

" Jumlahnya baru 10000 rupiah, buat beli pocari sweat dong.. " Aku merengek manja, tapi Jongin malah menjitak kepalaku, " Kau ini bagaimana sih. Kita kumpulkan uang ini sedikit demi sedikit untuk membeli gitar ! "

" Apa ? Enak saja ! Itu sama saja kau egois, disini yang bisa bermain gitar kan kau saja. Dasar egois ! Semoga habis ini karma menghampiri mu. " Kemudian Aku berdiri meninggalkan Jongin, " Okay fine, tidak jadi membeli gitar. Puas ?! " Jawab Jongin sambil menyusul ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggandeng tangannya, " Ayo ngamen lagi. "

" Baiklah, selanjutnya kita menuju ke perempatan lampu merah itu. " Ucap Jongin mengkomando.

Perlu kalian ketahui, kami ngamen hanya dengan alat yang seadanya. Jongin memainkan ukulele ( syukurlah dia bisa memainkannya, walaupun hanya kunci – kunci tertentu. ) dan Aku menggunakan kaleng susu cair bekas yang diisi dengan sejumput beras yang Aku ambil dari dapur.

Mobil demi mobil telah kami ngamen – i menghasilkan sekitar 5000 rupiah. Kami memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi jalan dulu sembari menunggu lampu merah berikutnya.

" Jumlahnya 15000 rupiah – " Ucap Jongin, namun ku sela, " – Ayo pulang, ini sudah mau sore. Waktunya Ayah dan Ibu pulang. " Potongku.

" Aishh… padahal Aku belum mau pulang. Err, bagaimana kalau 1 lampu merah lagi ? Setelah itu baru pulang, bagaimana ? Mau ya ? ya ? ya ? Pleasee… "

Aku menghela nafas pelan, ini akan menjadi sulit. Pasalnya, jika Jongin sudah merengek seperti itu akan sangat susuah untuk mematahkan keinginannya itu. Jika memaksa, maka Ia bisa melakukan hal – hal ekstrim dan gila seperti menangis di depan pagar rumah, membawa gunting dan mengguntingi buku pelajarannya atau buku pelajaranku, dan yang palling ekstrim adalah Ia bisa saja berlari telanjang mengitari komplek perumahan sambil memainkan ukulele.

Aku bergidik mengingatnya.

Kupandang lagi mukanya, puppy eyes nya merekah di kedua bola matanya. Jika dia seperti ini, Aku bersumpah demi saus tartar Ia lebih mirip anak babi yang tercekik.

" Hentikan itu, kau membuatku mual.. " Desisku sambil menjundul kepala adik kembarku ini. Disambut dengan reaksi aneh nya yang memonyong – monyongkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap dada. Aku tergelak karena tingkahnya.

" Baik kapten ! kita akan menuju ke salah satu kapal itu, dan merompak seluruh isinya ! kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, kita akan segera kembali ke kapal kita dan berlayar kembal ke pulau kita. " Jawabku dengan nada berat yang kubuat – buat mirip bajak laut ( atau malah tidak sama sekali ? )

Jongin melongo sebentar dan menutup sebelah matanya, lalu ukulele nya mengacung di hadapanku, " Hohoho, kau sudah berani memerintah rupanya anak muda ! Ku pegang perkataanmu apabila kau sampai bohong. Hiu ku siap mengisi perutnya dengan dagingmu ! "

Ah, Aku bingung memilih mobil yang mana.

Tunggu, mobil itu menarik sekali ! Warna dasar mobil itu putih dan diberi corak yang Aku tidak tahu namanya. Pokoknya bagus sekali.

" Hei, Aku sudah temukan mobilnya. Sepertinya mereka dari keluarga yang kaya. " Ujarku kepada Jongin sambil mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah mobil itu.

" Oy. " Jongin berkata tiba – tiba dengan nada ragu sambil memegangi tanganku, " Hn ? Kenapa ? Ayo cepat ke mobil itu sebelumnya lampunya hijau lagi ! " Balasku.

Dia menggaruk rambut coklatnya, " Err.. entahlah Aku punya firasat buruk dengan mobil itu, Aku seperti pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya. " – Aku memutar bola mataku bosan – " jadi, kau merasa memiliki firasat buruk dengan mobil itu hanya karena kau merasa pernah melihatnya ?! Bodoh, kau pikir pabrik hanya membuat 1 mobil ? Sudahlah cepat, sekarang sudah sore.

Tangan kecilku menariknya untuk mendekati mobil itu, langkah nya yang berat memperlihatkan bahwa ia 100 % masih ragu.

Kami berdua pun menghampiri mobil tersebut dan mulai bernyanyi sambil memainkan ukulele dan alat musik kaleng susu.

Ini aneh sekali, kami sudah lama bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik kami tapi kenapa kaca jendela mobil nya belum juga turun. Biasanya kan kaca jendela itu turun sedikit dan melemparkan uang ke arah kami.

Oh, apakah ini berarti Ia tidak mau memberi kami ? Yahh.. sayang sekali.

Permainan ukulele Jongin terhenti tiba – tiba , wahh Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia juga bisa satu pikiran denganku.

" Sepertinya firasat buruk ku benar – benar terjadi. " Dia berbisik pelan kepadaku tapi matanya tetap melekat ke kaca jendela mobil itu, " Heh ? Maksudmu ? " Ujarku pelan sambil memandanginya.

" Ini... Ini mobil A – ayah dan Ibu.. " Cicitnya pelan sambil menoleh ke arahku. Mukanya pucat sekali. Aku terkejut, Aku memandangi body mobil ini sekali lagi.

Sial.

Aku benar – benar lupa.

" Ekhm. "

Sontak Aku dan Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah wajah ' tampan ' Ayah menatap kami berdua dengan senyuman yang membunuh.

" Anak – anak, ngamen nya asik ya ? Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang. Ayo cepat naik ke mobil. " Ucap Ayah dingin dan menusuk.

GLEK.

Aku dan Jongin menelan ludah bersamaan. Entah kenapa Aku merasa uang jajan kami berdua akan berkurang drastis, belum lagi nanti kuping kami akan memanas. Oh, jangan lupakan bibi Seo Lim

" Kalian tunggu apalagi sayang ? "

Kini giliran suara Ibu berkumandang.

SIAL. SIAL. SIAL.

Ini semua gara – gara ide bodoh Jongin. Lihat saja, besok ukulele nya akan menjadi 2 bagian. AKU JANJI !

.

.

.

END


End file.
